SheSheXMimiPunishment
by SheSheMimi
Summary: SheShe punishes Mimi for torching her last time during sex. see previous oneshot of thse two for details


Punishment

SheShe sat bored in her and her sister's room. She laid back on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. She couldn't think of anything to do since Gaito was the one who was supposed to send them out. But Gaito had nothing for the sisters to do, and no one except her and Mimi were in the castle. They had just walked out the door about thirty minutes ago, so SheShe knew they wouldn't be back for a while. She let her self start to think about something she could do with her sister. She remembered their first time they had sex, and how when she let Mimi take over, she had tortured her. __

Flash Back….  
Mimi sucked SheShe's nipples hard. She discovered that the better she pleasured SheShe, the better SheShe would finger her. She rubbed SheShe's tail a little while she sucked. "Ahh!!! Sister Mimi!!!!" SheShe cried in pleasure. Mimi moved down and pulled SheShe's legs apart. Mimi inserted her tongue and SheShe moaned. She moved her tongue around and tried to make it go as deep as possible. "M-Mimi!!!! Oh yes!!!!" SheShe cried. Mimi pushed her tongue in deeper and sucked a little bit. SheShe tried to push her head closer to her pussy so she'd go deeper, but Mimi slapped her sister's hand. "Be patient you." Mimi said. She was obviously getting back at SheShe for not pleasuring her very long. 'S-She's torching me!' SheShe thought. Mimi was holding SheShe's hips in place to keep her from making her tongue go deeper.  
"MIMI PLEASE!!!!!!!" SheShe cried. Mimi quit torching SheShe, and climbed on top of her. She looked into SheShe's eyes deviously and sexually.  
"Had enough, Sister SheShe?" SheShe was breathing heavily. Mimi's torching was wonderful, and awful at the same time. She wanted more. She wanted her way. 'Little bitch…. She just loves being the seme…. I'm going to get her for this….' Thought SheShe angrily.  
  
SheShe giggled evilly. What SheShe was going to do with Mimi could be summed up in three words: Get. Her. Back. Mimi walked into the room. She was completely oblivious to what was going on in SheShe's mind. SheShe smiled evilly. 'Oh sweet, innocent, Mimi. You have no idea, do you?' she thought. "Hi SheShe." Mimi said happily. She didn't seem to notice the evil smile on her older sister's face. She sat up on the bed so her sister could sit next to her. Mimi sat next to SheShe, then laid her head down on her lap. SheShe thought for a moment at what she could do to Mimi, then realized that Mimi had placed herself in a good position for punishment. She picked Mimi up with on hand, placing her arms and head more over her lap, and kept that arm wrapped around her body, leaving the other hand free for the punishment she was about to inflict on her younger sister. Mimi was blushing. She had no idea what SheShe was going to do. SheShe spanked Mimi hard. Mimi gasped. "Sh-SheShe! What was that for!?" she asked. "I'm paying you back." SheShe said evilly. "For what!?" she asked. "Don't ask questions my little slave!" SheShe said naughtily, and then spanked her again, but harder. Mimi cried out again. The spanks became more frequent, but not to frequent. SheShe was enjoying punishing her little sister. Mimi had a cute blush on her cheeks from the pain, and the pleasure she had start to feel. Mimi started letting out moans of pleasure as SheShe spanked her harder. She went a little bit faster. Mimi let out a high-pitched cry of pleasure then screamed, "Sister SheShe! Spank me harder! I've been a bad girl!" in a very kinky way. SheShe quit spanking Mimi and laid her sister on the bed and crawled on top of her. "Had enough, Sister Mimi…." Said SheShe. Mimi was still gasping for breath after SheShe's sexy spanking. 'Now I know why she did that….' She thought as her sister looked into her eyes. Mimi pulled her sister in for a passion-filled kiss, then stopped and whispered in her sister's ear sexually, "Let's do this…. Now…. before they get back…."  
SheShe and Mimi quickly began undressing each other. They had excited looks on their faces. It had been weeks since the last time they had sex, or seen each other naked. Mimi grabbed SheShe's breasts, but SheShe took Mimi's hands off. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, but SheShe wasn't done punishing Mimi. "Why?" Mimi asked. Just as quick as she asked that, SheShe had taken out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her to the bedpost (I think that's what it's called?). "Wh-where did you get the handcuffs!?" Mimi asked in a panic. SheShe tilted Mimi's head up and looked into her eyes like they do a lot, except SheShe's look was even more dominant than usual. "Didn't I tell you not to ask questions?" she smirked. Mimi was afraid now of what SheShe had in mind. SheShe licked Mimi's sensitive breasts. She sucked and teased the most sensitive parts. Then again, it's hard to define the most sensitive parts of Mimi. When it comes to SheShe, Mimi's body is always sensitive to her sexy touch. Mimi gasped. She was blushing so deeply as SheShe licked and sucked on her breasts. She kissed up and down Mimi's neck, and licked and sucked the areas that made Mimi gasp the most in pleasure. Mimi wanted SheShe to free her of the handcuffs. 'Damn these cuffs!!!!' thought Mimi. She tried more than once and failed to wiggle out of the tight cuffs. SheShe giggled evilly as she watched her sister who was extremely annoyed by the cuffs. "Moving around in them is only going to hurt your wrists, Sister Mimi." Mimi looked at her sister angrily. She knew she was right, but she didn't want to show it. SheShe started to kiss down Mimi's stomach softly, earning giggles of pleasure (and because it tickled). She pulled Mimi's legs apart, and started to lick near her vagina, but not on or in it to make Mimi want it more. Mimi growled. Finally SheShe stuck her tongue in Mimi's moistening entrance. Mimi gasped and tears came to her eyes from the pleasure. SheShe moved her tongue around and chose how deep she'd allow herself to go before she was giving too much to Mimi. SheShe had to hold Mimi's hips to keep her from making her tongue go deeper as she continued to suck and run her tongue inside and out of Mimi. Before Mimi couldn't take it any longer, SheShe came up and kissed her. SheShe un-cuffed Mimi for a moment, and made her lay down more. She held her arms in place and put her vagina close to Mimi's face. Mimi knew what she wanted, and that SheShe was going to keep herself the seme by holding her arms. She stuck her tongue in and moved it around. SheShe gasped. Mimi is extremely good at that. She didn't know where Mimi learned to be so good in bed! She was for sure a virgin on their first time. SheShe could tell by Mimi's scent, and every time she touched her, and just by looking, and because they were, are, so close, that Mimi was a virgin, so where did she learn to be so good? They hardly ever were apart…. Did she practice? SheShe would have to ask her later. SheShe pressed her vagina closer to Mimi's face so her tongue would go deeper. Mimi started rubbing he tongue in there harder. SheShe soon had to make Mimi stop because she wanted her and Mimi to cum together. She grabbed Mimi's tail and licked it jus to see Mimi's reaction. Mimi blushed furiously. She started to kiss Mimi with her tongue and they rubbed each other's tails while they did so. They started to hump each other. They heard the others walk in the door. Thank goodness their room is on the top floor! SheShe un-cuffed Mimi and Mimi wrapped her arms around SheShe they quietly (it would have been a scream if the others hadn't come home) squeaked each other's names as they came out all over each others vaginas. They quickly got dressed and hid the evidence of their secret love. SheShe put away the hand cuffs. They walked out of their room acting all innocent. "So did you two have fun while we were all gone?" Gaito asked. SheShe and Mimi just looked at each other, then burst out laughing.


End file.
